Ganymede (Colorless Memories)
Personal Memo Entry Personal Memo Entry "Ah yes, the Ganymede, the most well known Knightmare that the Ashford's designed and built. With it's pilot being our most visible supporter within Britannia. Marianne Vi Britannia. I still remember the first day she made herself known to the world, it was during the Grand tourney of San Diego around the year 1995 a.t.b if I recall it correctly, being held by the Grand Duke of New Albion (Or California as some Britannians prefer to call it) Rendon Soresi. A rather uppity person from what I can recall of him. The tourney was an effort by him and the other High Lords to promote Emperor Malcom Zi Britannia's then in decline reputation among not just the commoners because of the ongoing First Pacific War, but also among a growing number of nobles and Viceroys who resented the rising taxation and depletion of Sakuradite trade from the war. Beard of Circus as well to distract from pressing concerns. You had all the Knights of the Round there at the time taking place. From the Knight of One Ser Arthur Hightower, The Knight of Two Dame Eleanor Soresi (one of two Kor's during the whole of Emperor Malcom's reign) to the Knight of Six Ser Mandon Oakheart (sadly the only Knight of the Round to survive Charles purge in 98, only to pass away from old war wounds a few years later). To the Blue Blur of Britannia and future Knight of Eight Jonathan Thurston, I still recall how much money was gambled on his duel with his future leader Sir Bismarck Waldstein, left a fair few lesser houses like the Sherries in debt and me even richer than i was before. Only a fool would bet against Bismarck Waldstein in a fight (granted i did when Marianne when up against him, 1000-1 indeed). Sir Andreas Dalton clashed with and lost to the Future Knight of Four Dame Dorothea Ernst in a close fight. The Imperial Family skybox (where I was invited to attend by Malcom's first born, the Late Prince Henry the 11th after a few card games between us and some of our old friends) was right in front of the action of it all, I still possess some blood stains on my best suit (despite my attempts to get them out over the years). From when Sir Hugh Gottwald, sliced the head of his horse and attacked Jonathan, after being unseated by Jonathan whom had used a mare to attract Hugh's stallion (a rather crafty move I would say personally) in the early round's. A most ghastly sight and one that almost from rumors I heard sent Marianne chasing after Sir Hugh and slicing him in half. The girl always had a soft spot for horses and eagles especially. I can still remember her bringing her pet eagle over with her during her visits to my family's estate, thankfully it wasn't one for leaving feathers everywhere. During the Tourney, I was seated on my left to Anticlea Eu Britannia, who she and her son were rather nice, but rather dim company (well dim when compared to myself and others there). Where I believe Charles (back when he had that natural hair of his that Nunnally possesses herself) first laid eyes on her, much to Anticlea's disdain as she smacked Charles on the arm for leering at her... erm tracks of land. Having unseated Sir Michael Manfredi, the future leader of the Knights Order of St Michaels by the gisp of his arms. Her close friend Anabelle Alstreim by stumbling her into the crowd and onto some lad eating a hotdog. Whom became the Knight of Six in time, I still remember her gentle nature and soft smile. She was sadly killed with her husband Carmine Alstreim during the attack on Pendragon in 2009 a.t.b by certain people I had dealings with. Though knowing her she gave her killer a damm good fight from what rumors I heard before Marianne's death. Alas I'm rambling on here... she faced off in the finals against Bismarck himself, only 15 at the time and against a man at least 10 years her senior and whom had dugged her up from her origins and past hanging out in San Diego doing illegal races and from her notoriety as one of the ringleaders of the San Diego incident. The whole stadium quieted when she unhooked Bismarck from his horse with style. The only time I ever witnessed that man lose a fight to anyone. No noble or Imperial spoke when she crowned her Prince of Flowers. Anticlea's chin dropped to the ground when Marianne presented Charles with her handkerchief. Grinning and having a mischievous look in her eye at all of us in the box. Emperor Malcom said nothing... but the narrowing of his eyes at a commoner winning a Grand Tourney and one so young as well so volumes of what he was really thinking. Still, i have to admit to feeling for Anticlea that day. Especially when compared to Charles other wives, never seen as anything other than a plain jane and quiet as a codfish. Only her status as Charles first Wife seems to grant her any interest of note or status compared to Victoria Li's Britannia's rather assertive personality, Marianne's fiery nature, Gabrielle's ruthless streak and Flora's Intellect. Something sadly that the First Prince suffers from as well, even though personally in my own owl eyed view, compared to Charles other children. He is far more reasonable, open minded, and unlike Cornelia, Clovis or Lelouch in my own view. Prone to impulsiveness or irrational thinking. ...I'm doing it again, rambling. He and Charles from that point on were never affectionate to each other. Though I can't recall either one bearing the other with any real warmth or affection either. Charles always was and still is somewhat cold in his personality and attitude. I always felt shivers whenever i met him at court or in private. His eyes carry so much in them, none of them good. From there she contacted us looking for support through that friend of hers with the unique hair color. Yes that one whom I always saw with Marianne in private, but never in public. Thus begun Marianne's rise that culminated with her backing of Charles along with Bismarck and others to depose of Malcom in 98. When the idea of a tank that could stand and run on legs was mocked by many. Marianne backed us through it all and proved with each generation the merits of it. Via her campaigns in Africa, to her chasing of the consort Gabrielle La Britannia around Aries Villa. Hell I remember her crashing in the EU Council of Forty with it at one point and shouting HALLOOO! In retaliation to their alleged backing of the Golden Company operations in Africa. Marianne herself once told me of her encounters with them in Africa just before she was due with Nunnally, from what i can recall, it's one of the few times anyone destroyed the Ganymede and also left Marianne reluctant to talk about her experience there. Usually she's rather boastful about the details of when she used the Ganymede. I wonder if that action alone influenced the Attack on Pendragon by them and the Russian Spetnaz. Which they have always denied having any part of. Despite how well planned the attack seemed to be and the fact all the ringleaders behind it had connections in Europe and allegedly the EU refused to hand them over during the tense talks during that time between all of the superpowers. To now being used to make pizza every year, she would be most amused by her Knightmare being used like that. She always had a rather unique sense of humour (one i remember that led her to also run around the courts on her horse whacking people with her mallet). Now Earl Lloyd Asplund seeks to get his rather thin hands on it. Can't blame him for wanting to study it in his rather mad way. Though he's not getting it just by marrying my granddaughter Mildred. Oh no he's in for quite a fight in that area. As much as i respect his ability to design and create Knightmares. I dealt with many such folk in my time, one of those was that other friend Marianne had in the OSI. She always seemed a bit too possessive when it came to her. Such as when she tried to seize the Ganymede as we left for Japan after Marianne's death and Charles seized almost all of our assets. ... my my I rambled on longer than I planned. Such is the rather queer old age of mine. - Ruben Ashford, Principal of Ashford Academy. Ganymede Details The Ganymede was developed during the third generation of Knightmare Frames, it was the brainchild of at the time rising Ashford Foundation (... it's fall in 2009 a.t.b impacted many that worked there...). At least one Ganymede has been retained by the Ashford family, being kept at the academy it operates in Area 11. Personal note of Cecile- Of which Lloyd would most certainly like to get his hands on, even going as far as to arrange himself to Reuben Ashford's granddaughter Mildred Lillian Ashford. Really Lloyd, going as far as that just so that you can play around with it. I need a drink. A knightmare that was pinnacle for it's time in convincing the military and arms developers the merits of Knightmare Frames as weapons of war and of technological advance of the human race. Design and Development Created shortly before the development of the Yggdrasil drive, the Ganymede is powered by a large external battery, limiting its range and operation time. But in spite its failings, the Ganymede forms the basis of practically every Knightmare Frame constructed thereafter. This is due to the effectiveness of the basic design, along with its skilled test pilot, Marianne vi Britannia. Her incredible abilities earned her the nickname "Marianne the Flash", and she would later become one of the many wives of the Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Ganymede Ali Spurred into action by Empress Marianne's warnings that the Ganymede was falling behind due to Britannic as the Europeans would say achieved Technik; the art of turning a concept into a usable product. This had allowed Britannic to make a fortune through mass-production of conventional weapons, and made them an obvious choice to build whatever ASEEC decided upon at the time., Reuben Ashford worked quickly to close the gap. The focus of his efforts was a simplified version of the Ganymede, with extra joints removed from the arms and legs to create a more conventionally humanoid design. Magnetic bearings were added to improve agility, and a smaller Yggdrasil drive reduced the torso weight, making the design more stable. The previously open cockpit was enclosed, with a combined camera and sensor unit - an early version of the Factsphere - fitted directly above it. Its armament was to be a knightmare-scaled assault rifle recently developed by Britannic. Personal note of Cecile- Ironic that Britannic actually had one of their own rifles be used by the Ashford in their Knightmare designs, despite their Chairman's reputed hatred and rivalry with Reuben Ashford. Work on this new model was accelerated as rumours spread of a planned Britannian intervention in Kurdistan; rumours doubtless confirmed by Empress Marianne. In September of 2003, Reuben Ashford finally displayed the prototype to Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne; who expressed their satisfaction. Perhaps with the Krugis situation in mind, Ashford had dubbed the new Ganymede the All-terrain Land Intervener, or ALI. The Ganymede ALI saw its first combat deployment in the Krugis Civil War, though not in any great numbers. The first deployment was a single squad of six machines, led in person by Lord Bismarck Waldstein. In those early battles, the squad limited itself to the combat recon role; scouting ahead of friendly forces and interdicting enemy counterparts wherever encountered. The light armoured cars favoured by the Pakistani and Afghan forces for this role proved no match for the Knightmares, and the improvised 'technicals' generally used by KPSA or rebel forces were even worse-off. Though according to rumors that have been denied by Britannian army personal. An Ali Prototype were stolen in the region and were said to have found their way into Euroforce hands. According the reports i have read, the tactics used to steal the Prototypes were very similar to the ones used two years later of the theft of Glasgow prototypes from the Imperial Military Academy at Caerleon. That is of bombs, insider help and diversion tactics to allow the evac of the Glasgow. Specifications Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares Category:Knight of the Rounds